1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling system, and more specifically to a cooling system for two-dimensional array power converters that can stably cool down the power converters arranged in two-dimension by employing vortex tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a power converter used in the industrial field, an apparatus such as an inverter for motor drive, a solar inverter, an energy storage system (ESS) or the like generates heat when it is driven.
Since the heat generated when the power converter is driven causes performance deterioration, reduced life, interruption and the like of the apparatus, there is a consistent need for development of a system for cooling the apparatus efficiently.
Accordingly, a variety of cooling apparatuses for cooling the power converter has been proposed. Cooling apparatuses may be classified into an air blowing type and a water cooling type.
The air blowing type is a method of using a fan to forcedly dissipate heat generated from a power converter, which is also referred to as a forced air cooling technique. The air blowing type is a technique for driving a fan to circulate air between cooling fins so as to maintain the power converter at a proper temperature
For a typical power converter, e.g., an inverter, a plurality of cooling fins is disposed at the lower portion therein, and a plurality of fans is disposed on the upper portion of the case.
Heat generated during the operation of the power converter moves toward the upper portion by the fans and exit.
Since power converters are cooled down by the fans using the air blowing technique in the related art, the power converters can be arranged only horizontally in one-dimension, but not vertically in two-dimension. As a result, it is not possible to efficiently utilize the space for installing power converters.